Innocence Heart
by Shinioni Usagi-chan
Summary: What is a person supposed to do when their Humanity comes into question.  And how do you get back to a reality on a different time to the one you're in. Au OC


A/N: It has been awhile since i wrote anything. And this just went with how i felt as i was writing it. As of now, i still do not know whether this has anything significant worth for reading. I'll leave that up to your judgment. I do however have somewhat of a plot that i am writing in to this. There are more Authors notes, but that's all down the bottom of the chapter. If you're interested please read them. Thank-you. Tell me what you think once you've read this chapter please. Criticism welcome.

Chapter one

I tapped my pen irritatedly against the wood of my desk. My thoughts were a tangled mess filled with the events of what today had brought. I had another blowout with 'his majesty' this afternoon and I now had a stress headache. Tapping my pen against the wood of my desk wasn't helping but nonetheless the tapping continued. I racked my brain for ideas to use in my upcoming fic. Something to deviate my thoughts from today. I wanted to write something, but nothing struck me, my annoyance was only adding to the headache I already had.

The only thing that ran through my mind were the lyrics of 'The Requiem' by Linkin Park.

_'God save us everyone, Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns. For the sins of our hand, The sins of our tongue, The sins of our father, The sins of our young..._

_God save us everyone, Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns. For the sins of our hand, The sins of our tongue, The sins of our father, The sins of our young...'_

I sighed in annoyance, finally giving up trying to get something coherent from my thoughts. I'm tired and stressed. As I look at my phone to read the time, I'm not too surprised to see that it's 43 minutes past midnight. "Well..." I sigh once more, running my hands through my hair as if to alleviate some of the pressure I felt. "I'd better go to bed."

'I might think of something in my sleep. Maybe, if i have enough time, I'll write it down before I forget.' I think hopefully, slipping out of my shorts and singlet and to then put on a top and a random pair of loose short shorts. Not really much of a difference clothing wise. I then climbed into bed pulling the purple covers on top of me. My headache seemed even more prominent now than before but right now I was trying to wrap whatever thought I had around coming up with an idea for a fic.

_Give me something... anything._

The fic I was working on concerned an OC named Kate Marr, I felt that I had made her a Mary-sue. I'm pretty critical of my work so i don't want to be just another cliche author with writes random onetime lines in it with the: I can do anything and everything chick, who outshines the cannon characters and falls in love the main. Don't get me wrong I would like her to help save the day, but I don't want her to be 'The Hero'. That's what the Main Character is for. Another thing was, I felt like a hypocrite because I generally didn't like; 'Original Character' fanfiction. One of late had caught my eye though. It was written pretty well and it made me want to try my hand at writing in first person for once. Something new, something other than my usual Shouen-ai ideas, which don't want to work for me right now. I'm just not used to it though.

_Let's hope writers block doesn't decide to waltz on in through the front door either._

It struck at the worst of times and cleared when I needed no distractions to do important assignments. Like my English assignment. A persuasive essay on why 'Memoirs of a Geisha' does/doesn't support the stereotype of female roles in society. I hadnt read the book over the holidays and it just never grabbed my attention. I couldn't change, 'cause I only had three weeks to write my assignment up, so I basically bullshitted it. Sorry for my rudeness.

A smirk crosses my face as I close my eyes and let sleep overcome me. Hopefully by morning my thoughts will be clear and I'll be able to get on with my writing.

_This means no more headaches. Thank God._

You know how you get those dreams where you feel like you're falling? Well I was having one of them right now. I think, I don't really know actually. Well, perhaps I was. In my dream, I was in my room, not doing anything in particular, just reading. Then I believe, my...mother? Called me. I got up from sitting on my bed and began to walk to my door, once I went through the frame, everything darkened and...I fell. I think I'm still falling actually. Does that mean I was about to wake up?

My mind slowly comprehended all the thoughts I had while I was barely conscious. Thus in my semi -awake, semi-sleeping state I suddenly jerked in my bed and opened my eyes to the blinding light that was pouring in to my room. Not the best way to wake, I hate doing that. Groaning in displeasure I rolled onto my left side and closed shut my eyes. It was too early, from what I could vaguely assume, to be awake. Plus the bed was unusually comfortable. I began to relax once more as my mind was slowly drifting off to sleep again. However, good things don't last long, as soon as that calming mind numbing peace fell upon me, my senses picked up on something, god only knows what, and once again I jerked awake.

_I can feel my headache coming back._

A small whine escaped me as my eyes adjusted to the light pouring into my room. It was unusually bright and I wondered if I forgot to close the curtains above my bed. Though I soon realized that the light was coming in from my right side. My window, which was fairly large, was on my left and the curtains there were rarely opened. So I came to the quick conclusion that something was wrong.

_Has this always been my room?_

Taking in my surroundings I saw that, instead of a bedside table on either side of my bed there was only one, on my left. My bed had shrunk from a double to a single and the sheets were no longer purple checks. Hell, this wasn't my bed. Neither was anything in this room. The room!

For someone waking up in a room that's not theirs, I'm taking this pretty well. I felt the smirk I had on my face just then fall as I thought over that statement. 'I just jinxed myself then didn't I?' Rolling my eyes I swung my legs out of bed. Not only was just laying there becoming uncomfortable but I also wanted to find out just where the hell I was.

_Perhaps a better place._

Choosing from one of the two doors I saw before I had actually taken in my surroundings, I took the more decorative one. In my mind decorative meant: "This isn't a bathroom or closet door."

So, I took a tentative step outside the confines of the room. The door I had taken lead directly to a hallway/corridor. In other words this was a fairly large place. So there had to be plenty of people here. That means the hall I'm in shouldn't necessarily be deserted like it is now. Did I want to find someone? Sure, I'd like to know where I am, why I'm here and why me in the first place. Basic human nature. However, if these people were hostile, I don't think I would like to meet them at all. I was thinking this over too much, as an effect I was beginning to feel the start of my headache again.

_Oh the pain._

But I couldn't just stand in one place and expect anything to happen. I had to move on my own and do something. I walked further in to the hall. By looking around I could see that the place was fairly old. 100 years give or take, maybe more. The architecture was English; that I could clearly define, with the English styled arches, that instead of coming to a point like the Indian and Saudi Arabian arches, these all came to a smooth finish, like the Roman's. The walls consisted of brick and mortar. Though it looked like someone took the time to take care of the place, there wasn't any dust upon the floor, no fallen debris and the ceiling was not caving in. There was one thing I didn't get though. Where were the windows? You'd think that, for such a large place, there would be windows to let the light to come in and illuminate the insides. Why was it so dark and yet in 'my room', it looked as though the sun literally wanted to climb through the window?

_How should I know, I don't even know where I am to begin with._

Sure enough my head ache had returned and I didn't feel as good as I had when I left the bed. I leant against one of the nearest walls and sighed, placing a hand to my forehead. This just wasn't going to be my day was it?

_Doesn't look it, mate._

"Are you sure you're meant to be up?" said an unfamiliar voice that sounded like a guy's.

Not expecting to hear anything, much less anyone, my reaction was not really an answer anyone would expect to hear. "Holy shit!" I blurted. I turned around as I put a hand to my mouth covering it, in an obvious way of saying I didn't mean it.

What my eyes landed upon though, I did not expect.

_Wow..._

He was tall with vibrant red hair that he seemed to keep back with a black bandanna. He's tanned-ish. He wore black attire that was adorned with red trimmings and wore odd brown boots I've never seen before. Oh and his face was partially covered, with a single strap eye patch on his right eye, his left eye was colored teal, emerald green; my favorite color. Not to mention the cocky smirk he had on his face. I'd take it that he was amused because of my response.

'Oh don't say anything stupid.' I thought to myself. Now at times like these, my mind tends to think that I'm going to do something I'm going to regret later. In doing so I don't act like myself thus creating the situation where I then regret what I did. See my problem?

Seconds later did I realize that we were staring at each other and that I hadn't answered his question? "Um, sorry," I smiled, "What?" I tried to seem normal. Who knew talking to a complete strange would be so weird...

_Obviously not this guy._

He chuckled, "I said; are you sure you're meant to be up?" His eyes looked me over and then he caught my gaze. I think I saw a look of worry in his eye but he was waiting.

"I feel fine, if that's what you mean." I answer. Well almost, excluding the headache I had at present. Other than that, I'm fine. I hope. What was that anyway? Why does he care? "Why?" I ask. Seeing as he's the first person, I have seen since I got up and he nearly scared the ya-hibi-jibies outta me, the least he could do is answer me.

"I was heading down to get breakfast and you were looking a little lost, do you want to join me?" he asked after introducing himself as Lavi.

I smiled. "Yeah, sure. Thanks." Though still confused. On our way down I learn, as Lavi tells me, that the building we were in was very indeed over the 100 year old theory I had thought earlier. It had a lot of rooms and many, many floors. "Wow, well I guess that is impressive." I said.

Lavi though grins at me. There was something else he thought was more impressive then. We're at the 'Dining Hall' as he told me before and tells me; "Well, not as impressive as someone actually coming to breakfast in their pj's"

My smile instantly dropped. It was then I realized that I was still in my loose long sleeve top and short shorts. I resist the urge to yell at him, after all, I just met him and he's been nice enough to show me around... and help me get some food.

I sighed. "Right." I motion to the doors. "Shall we?" Because really, I'm hungry now. I'm not going to wait 10, 20, and 30 I don't know how long it takes to get back to my room, just so I can change into something decent. Clean clothes can wait.

He grins as he grabs my hands and pulls me in. Not what I was expecting. 'He's holding my hand! Wait, Dining Hall. Oh God no, not too many people please!'

_So, going back to my room and changing into proper clothes, doesn't worry me. No__,__ not even when there could possibly be a hall full of people and I'm going to walk in there half naked... I love my logic..._

When the door closed behind me, there was a murmured hush throughout the immediate area. Oh great they noticed me. Everyone was staring. I felt my face heat up. Embarrassment tended to cause a dint in my ego. I didn't like having 'all' eyes on me, especially when I'm in my pj's. Okay maybe I should have gone back and changed, sure I liked attention every now and again. It's just, too much usually results in something stupid on my behalf. "Lavi, they're all staring." I whisper, grasping tightly to his hand. I heard him chuckle as he guided me over to the serving area.

"Lavi! What are we having this morning?" A man from behind the counter asked. He looks over to me I think, he's wearing shades so I can't really tell. "Hi love, my name is Jerry. What can I get you today?" Jerry seems like a very nice guy. At least he's not staring.

I stood there contemplating on what they might possibly have. "Ah, porridge I guess... "Unsure whether he'd say yes or no I got ready to just ask for something simple like toast.

"Porridge and..." He goes back to Lavi.

"Bacon and eggs please."

Jerry nods in approval and disappears into the kitchen. I could still feel everyone's eyes on me and shifted nervously even though the chatter had resumed to a low hum.

"Don't worry, every time there's someone new..." he began, and then shrugged his shoulders. Jerry seemed to come back quicker than I expected. He handed us our meals and smiled.

"Thank you" I replied and went with Lavi to the nearest table with free seats.

"So where are we?" I asked but then quickly added; "And if you say cafeteria you're not funny." I point my spoon at him threateningly.

He grinned. So he _was_ going to say that. Knew it. I rolled my eyes.

"We are, officially, at the Headquarters of the Black Order"

Black Order, Lavi, Headquarters... Seriously these things are ringing bells in my mind but... "Black Order?" I repeated. "What's that?"

Lavi continues to tell me everything about what the Black Order is and what they do. I've soon finished my breakfast when he stops to eat his. I notice that he hasn't eaten much. "Sorry" I mumbled.

He looks up from his food. "For what?" he asked.

"You haven't eaten much and I'm already done." I said.

All he does though is smile or grin, I can't really tell, and continues eating. We start talking again when he's done this time. He's funny and throughout the times I'm here, he's always trying to make laugh.

"Alright, alright. So, there was this boy right." He nodded, I nodded. A smile played on my face at the really sad joke. If you know what I mean. "He ran, ran, ran and... tripped." Lavi ended it with a clap. We both laughed. Not at the joke though. "That was sad..." I stated.

He shrugged. "I know"

"Now who gave you permission to leave the infirmary?" said a new voice.

Lavi's attention was directed behind me. I mean I could feel the slightly unnerving aura behind me, but I hadn't done anything to anyone to make them angry at me. I shifted in my seat and saw, I guess, the head nurse. I don't know, when I guess peoples roles, I'm generally right.

"You, young lady, come with me." She instructed taking a hold of one of my wrists, pulling me up and leading me out of the cafeteria. I looked back to see Lavi staring after me.

I was back in the bed I woke up in earlier this morning. I was alone. The head nurse had left about 20 minutes ago after doing a check up of me and telling me I wasn't to leave the infirmary without getting permission first. So instead of going on a self lead tour, and face the head nurse again, I sat here alone.

My mind began to wonder and thoughts of Lavi popped up. 'I wonder what he's doing.' It was highly unlikely he'd come and keep me company. After all, we just met and from what he told me he was a busy guy. Another 10 minutes had past and I realized no one was going to come by and talk to me. My parents weren't here obviously. A sigh escaped me. My eyes began to water as I felt lonelier by the second. 'At times like these, I really need my iPod.' That thought spared a few lyrics to go round in my head. That and I began to look around and see if my iPod had come here with me. Wishful thinking might have been the case had I not heard a very familiar song play.

It was coming from underneath my pillow. 'I hope my headphones didn't get busted because of this!' As soon as I saw the device I turned down the volume so I can put said headphones in my ears, then I scrolled through my music Playing 'Judith' by A Perfect Circle. It was currently in one of my Play lists. 'Top 25 most played.' Heavy in Your Arms... Pet... Wings of a Butterfly... Blinding...The English Patient' I selected; The English Patient from, you guessed it, The English Patient Original Soundtrack. The smooth voice of the woman singing in a lullaby played, drowning out my thoughts, lulling me into a nap before i could turn my iPod off.

I opened my eyes again to see the sun was no longer beating down as hard before. It was probably later in the day. My mouth tasted like crap. 'Oh damn. Slept with my mouth open!' I had to find water.

_What about a toothbrush as well? That'd be nice._

I was looking around for either item, which meant I was out of bed 'snooping' around the room, when I didn't notice the door open. I was startled when the head nurse spoke. "Good you're up. Chief Lee would like to speak with you." She stated, like I knew who 'Chief Lee' was. She gave me a once over and I felt a little confused. "Come along, you are not going to parade around in _that_" she said grabbing a wrist again. 'I can walk thank you'. All too soon though, clothes were being handed to me and I was told to change. Soon I was dressed in one of those old 1850's dresses. I felt slightly self conscious. 'Why did she give me _this_? It's 2010 not the 1850's.' I furrowed my brows.

I had noted earlier that the head nurse wore something similar, the design and material of the dresses were the same excluding the apron thing she wore. Swiftly the nurse grabbed me again and pulled me through a series of corridors till I noticed, by running into her, that we had come to a halt in front of fairly large doors. "Um..." Before I asked my question of, where are we. A guy who looked thoroughly pissed walked out from within the room. When he was walking by me I noted how long his hair was. I made a double take to see if he really _was_ a he. 'Wow, he really looks... Feminine.' "Hehe..." I wondered off into space. I had failed to notice that the guy had turned around and was glaring at me.

"Who are you?" He growled.

I snapped out of my daze shaking my head. "Huh?" I said stupidly.

He was about to growl at me when the nurse interrupted. "Come now." She ordered me then looked at the guy in front of me. "Kanda, go to the infirmary."

With a grunt of displeasure 'Kanda', he's Japanese, heads off to the infirmary. The nurse pulls me into the room Kanda had just left. I had no idea what to expect.

_Hehe..._

However, when I saw a man in a long white lab coat with a white beret on his head, painfully hugging a young girl who was dressed in black and red attire I was surprised. I wasn't sure, that the nurse was in her right mind bringing me here. That and the girl didn't look too pleased either.

"My sweet Lenalee! Thank you for bringing me coffee again. I hope you didn't push yourself too much on your last mission! Oh, you don't have any injuries do you? Do you want me to do a check up?" This man of, I'm guessing, high authority wailed.

I stood there watching slightly feeling awkward. 'Wow. Man stop badgering da girl...'

He continued on with his blabbering. "Of course it'll be quick and painless; my newest Komlin Robot will help me." he exclaimed.

I stared at him dumbfounded. "Komlin?" I repeated stupidly.

The man looked over at me and released the girl from his overly possessive grip. He straightened himself and cleared his throat trying to get in a businesslike manner, which did not work for him, due to the first impression I just bore witness too. "I am Komui Lee, Chief of the Science Department."

I chirped. "...Hello," Whilst waving un-surely. I felt nervous around him. So many new people I've met today

_I'm going to do something stupid soon aren't I?_

Komui as he called himself began to say something then got sidetracked by the girl again. Absentmindedly, I spoke my thoughts. "I have a feeling they have some sort of a strained relationship."

"They're brother and sister." A familiar voice declared behind me.

I jumped visibly, recognizing the voice. "For the love of crap! Do you enjoy doing that?" he nodded with a grin on his face. My hands were poised in a threateningly in front of me in the strangle hold position. A glare plastered on my face.

Again he was either laughing with me, I'm not laughing, or he was laughing at me. It was the latter. My ego has been bruised.

_Damage points awarded to me_

My sulking was interrupted by the same girl I saw earlier. She approached me with a smile. "I'm Lenalee Lee," she introduced.

I was confused because her name was like a tongue twister. 'Lenalee Lee, Lenalee Lee... I hope I never have to say her full name.'

She had outstretched her arm with her hand out for a shake. I accepted. "Hello, just call me xxxxx."

What was that? Komui had stopped talking by now, he heard the something I did, well more the lack of something. As did Lenalee, Lavi and the Nurse- no, wait... When did she leave? I'll have to keep tabs on that woman. I saw Lavi from the corner of my eye. The nurse wasn't the only one I had to keep tabs on either.

I began looking around, my gaze once again stopped on the man named Komui. He was pointing at me with a weird expression. "Komlin EX2, do a test!" he ordered.

I stared at him open mouthed. "Wha?"

"What?" Lavi and Lenalee chorused.

There was a gush of wind behind me. However, suddenly I saw a metallic figure in front of me. I didn't know what to do so I stood there like a tin of milk. The thing in front of my produced a large needle from its sleeve and that's when things went blurry. I think, that or it was fuzzy. Blurry, fuzzy... huh.

As soon as I saw the needle, I believe~ my right fist, because I'm right handed, connected with what I guess was a robot (Komlin EX2) and sent it flying into the bookshelf behind Komui's desk, broken.

_Reflexes. Nothing special._

Lenalee seemed quick to act. And before i knew it, "Sound shackles!" I was in a different part of the building. I recognized the area. I was outside the Dining Hall once again. Considering how this is the second time I've been to this area I'd say I'm doing pretty well at remembering where places are.

_Detail I tell you, detail._

"This takes me back to this morning when we came here," Lavi stated. Wait, Lavi? "You were in that other outfit. I liked it. Why'd you change?" He asked grinning.

Absentmindedly I began remembering how we met. "Oh~! Thanks-Wait. Hot-boy-say-what?" I asked as I turned to face him. Only just realizing what I had said.

"What?" he asked as I realized what I said and blushed.

"What?" Lenalee asked for she knew what I said.

"What?" said a blunt familiar voice?

"What?" Lenalee, Lavi and I chorused together as we turned to see Kanda with an irritated expression on his face. Why does everyone I've met so far like to sneak up behind me? I should keep a mirror on me and look in it every now and again.

"Wh-where'd you come from Yu-Chan?" Lavi asked as he pointed to Kanda.

"Don't call me that Baka-Usagi!" He looked threateningly at Lavi. "Che, I came for my lunch." He had a disgusted look on his face for some reason. "And then I find THIS".

_Bloody ray of sunshine much?_

"What do you mean "THIS?" Lavi and I yell in unison. Lenalee stood in front of me and Lavi faced Kanda.

"Uh, don't mind them Kanda, l-let's just go in and have lunch together, shall we?" she said as she guided the three of us into the Dining Hall. Lavi and Kanda walked on ahead while chatting somewhat and Lenalee guided me to Jerry. "Hey, do you think... I could just call you "KJ"?" Lenalee asked as we received our lunch from Jerry.

I looked at her questioningly, wondering where she got that from. How did she know my nickname was, "That's actually my initials."

"Oh it is? You see I saw it on your... square thing in the nurses' room." She replied. "I was in there earlier but you were asleep." Perhaps she thought that was answer enough and didn't need to elaborate on why she was in there in the first place.

'My square thing?' I thought, and then I realized what she meant, "Oh! You mean my iPod?"

Lenalee blinked at me. "I-Pod...?"

I nodded my head in reply. "It's a thing that plays music, I'll show you later." I dismissed the thought entirely afterwards.

Lenalee smiled and nodded her head. "Sure, sounds good." She stopped at a table that seated a young boy with white hair next to two others. One of whom had black hair and a strip of white in his fringe. A long black cape which obscured anything else from sight, save his hands. The other, bowl cut fringe, that parted in the middle, blonde hair which eventually lead into a platt. Two dots on his forehead, he dressed in a brown shirt and his expression gave me the impression that he'd look at you like he didn't expect you to amount to anything, then write it down.

"It's okay have a seat," Lenalee said as she took a seat next to the white haired boy across from me.

"Uh... ok" I said as I sat down slowly. I stared at the boy who was stuffing his face with his food. Unbelievable, I thought to myself.

Lenalee nudged the boy. "Allen, introduce yourself."

Allen as Lenalee had said, looked up and swallowed his mouthful. He smiled nervously. "S-sorry, my name is Allen Walker, it's nice to meet you... uh..." he reached over the table holding his hand towards me.

"KJ, that's my 'name'" I said as I shook his hand.

"KJ huh?" Lavi asked as he took a seat next to me.

I nodded. "Yeah, Lenalee... suggested it."

She waved her arms in front of her while shaking her head, clearly in embarrassment. "Oh no I didn't, I saw it on one of her belongings and asked to call her by that."

They both began to bicker about why she was going through my belongings in the first place. It did come up that, although I wasn't conscious, I was still in the room. Then I believe it changed to her brother Komui.

"Lavi, I hope brother didn't give you a hard time yesterday," Lenalee said as she began eating. Obviously she forgot about the 'incident' that just happened not too long ago.

"Oh, Lenalee, Don't worry, when you came he settled down, if it wasn't you, I'd be... you know..." He replied.

"It's okay" she said with a warm smile.

For some reason, and it's not because I'm jealous or anything, I kinda felt left out and slightly upset. "You guys seem close," I said and they both stopped talking and faced me. "Are you both-?"

"We're just good friends." They both stated in unison. I felt then an evil aura coming from Allen who was glaring at Lavi with jealousy and Kanda- huh? Kanda, is he still glaring? I think he just glares full stop.

Lavi chuckled. "What's the matter there Allen, getting a little bit jealous?" He asked as he stuck his tongue out at him. Kanda just grunted.

I took in Allen's composure and judged it. He was trying to defend himself, when I came to the conclusion that he had a crush on Lenalee. "Denial." I said blankly. He began to wave his arms around in embarrassment. He was flustered, and it was funny.

"Hey KJ, this here is Krorykins." Lavi said as he pointed to the man drinking something red in his glass. I think the man named 'Krorykins' heard our conversation and nearly choked. He approached us, more or less me, and introduced himself.

"My name is really Arystar Krory III; it's a pleasure to meet you." I accepted his outstretched hand which he had offered as he spoke. He's seems really pleasant.

"He's a vampire." Lavi pointed out.

I absentmindedly chuckled, letting go of Krory's hand. "Edward." I coughed.

Lavi dropped his fork and froze. "Who's Edward?"

I didn't think my answer over. 'He's a talking sparkly disco ball on legs.' I should just stick with "No one".

Allen smirked at Lavi. "Now who's getting defensive and jealous?"

Lavi turned a slight shade of red and half heartedly glared at Allen. I heard a grunt from Kanda, followed by plates smashing. I turned in my seat to find Krory cradling a brown haired woman stopping her fall.

I smiled. "Ehehehe... I'm just seeing the love today..." I mumbled. My comment went unnoticed, thankfully.

Krory helped the woman stand. She seemed skittish.

"KJ, this is Miranda." Lenalee said as she smiled whilst introducing the woman named Miranda.

Miranda looked at me, she looked quite nervous. "H-hello" she stuttered.

"Hi!" I replied while smiling at her enthusiastically.

_This is going to get interesting..._

_2 weeks after-_

Since that day where I found myself in the order, things have been changing my point of view in life. My old way of thinking had to get a swift kick up the arse and that's when I began to really take things in. Like this stuff about Exorcists, Finders, Innocence, Akuma, The Noah and this guy named The Millennium Earl.

Exorcists were people chosen by God to wield the Innocence, they are sent all around the world to search and retrieve the Innocence and possibly find The Heart of all Innocence. They're still searching for the big one. The reason they are searching for this, is so they can defeat an evil that wants to bring about the apocalypse.

The Millennium Earl and the Akuma. Now, Akuma are human souls trapped here by The Earl and used as killing machines. From what Allen told me, it's really heartbreaking. He also told me about these Noah people.

At first I was like; "Noah, as in Noah's ark? The guy told by God to: build a big boat; put only you and your family on and two of each of animal. Then wait as I wipe out the rest of human existence with a great flood. Noah?"

He'd shaken his head. "No... The Noah, are humans that work with The Earl." I learnt of his encounters with the Noah of Dreams, Road and the Noah of pleasure, Tyki. Poor Kid.

_Many things had changed for me._ I was allowed to make the room I had awoken in that day mine. I help around the infirmary so that I'm doing something as opposed to doing nothing. As for my clothes, there really isn't anything they can do to say I can't wear shorts and a singlet. Though every now and again, I'll wear that dress the nurse had given me. I like change every now and again.

My new friends were a big help in helping me adjust. Lenalee and I had gotten close since we met and we make sure to see each other. Allen is cute and interesting. I know very well that Allen and Lenalee have a thing for each other, but... well its one of those young love things where it's really obvious to everyone but them.

Kanda is hard to describe, he's gives off this vibe that he doesn't want anybody near him but he still hangs out with me. It's good to have someone you don't 'Have' to talk _all_ the time with. If you can't have some quiet time with someone then it ends up being too much. However, that doesn't mean I don't like hanging around Lavi. On the contrary really. I think there is more than one reason for that.

_Perhaps I _like_ him._

There was now Allen, Lenalee, Kanda and myself left. I didn't know where we were going but it seemed Kanda and Allen needed a change of clothes for it.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as I followed Lenalee.

Allen was the one who answered. "We're going to go train." he said as he pumped his fist a little in front of him.

"Che." Kanda grumbled.

I eyed him. "You got other plans?" I asked.

"He just won't admit he likes to train with other people around." Allen stated.

The Japanese teen just mumbled something in response.

I chuckled. "I'd say he begs to differ."

"I don't beg," he stated whilst casting a glare at me.

"You _can_ talk!" I laughed. "First thing I've heard you say all month." I then add mentally, 'Since I've seen of you, actually.'

He rolled his eyes at me while in the background Allen and Lenalee were laughing. Kanda didn't say anything the rest of the way to ... wherever it was we're going. But I ended up talking to Allen and Lenalee. "I always thought training meant going outdoors? Unless it's an indoor sport or karate and taekwondo" I mumbled to myself. Plus I didn't realize that exorcists trained at all. Guess I don't pay attention as much as I thought.

_200 points of damage to my ego._

Both Allen and Kanda were getting ready to spar. Lenalee and I moved out of the way but to a place where we could watch what the two boys did. In other words we sat on the sidelines of the enclosed area. We began talking after a while. "So is there anyone YOU like Lenalee?" I asked.

I noticed she glanced at Allen then looked away. "Oh, um..." she was so obvious."Don't tell anyone. If Komui finds out..." She trails off. I could only guess from all the stories I've heard that she's thinking off all the possible bad things Komui would do to Allen.

I chuckled. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me". I pretended to zip my mouth shut.

She fixes me with a look. "You better, otherwise I'll tell Lavi." she stated with a serious smile.

I spun round to face her. "Crazy-Guy's-Sister-say-what?" I said.

Lenalee chuckled while I stared at her in shock.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell him." She then asks. "So how did you know I liked Allen?" She looked at me so innocently.

"From the moment I saw you both together." I stated.

She was starting to get all flustered. "Wha-what? How? When?" she stuttered.

"Straight off the bat honey." I grinned. "The first time we had lunch together, he looked so jealous when you and Lavi said you guys were close. Well I asked if ya's were together, you and Lavi, and that's when I saw Allen." I winked at her.

She began twirling her hair in embarrassment. "O-oh..."

I put my hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

It was silent for a while, minus the battle roars from Kanda and Allen. Then suddenly Lenalee spoke. "I think you should tell him."

I spun round to face her once more. "Say what?" I fixed her with a half hearted glare. "This ends now."

Lenalee jumps to attention in delight clapping her hands together. "Ooh, yay, let's go tell Lavi!"

I stared at her dumbfounded. "That's not what I meant!"

Meanwhile, I realized that it had been quiet for the last couple of minutes, I turned my head slowly to see Allen and Kanda both standing in front of me and Lenalee. I laughed nervously thinking to myself whether or not they heard the whole conversation or just what Lenalee said now.

"You guys taking a break?" Lenalee asked. If she asked that I'm guessing they didn't hear the conversation.

Allen nodded his head. "Yeah... So what were you two talking about?"

_We're in the clear!_

I sat there uncomfortably and awkwardly, what was I gonna say? Heck, what was Lenalee gonna say? I turned to face her slowly when she smiled.

"I can't tell you, its girl stuff" She said as she winked at him. Other than that perhaps.

I turned to see what Allen's reaction was. He put on a sad face. "Aw, come on, you're never so secretive Lenalee, can't you tell me?"

"I don't see the difference as to why you can't tell him, I mean after all Beansprout is kind of like a girl." Kanda stated apeaking up.

Allen glared at him. "Well at least I'm not the one with the feminine hair!"

Kanda death stared him. "Stupid Beansprout, I'm gonna cut that damn white hair of yours!"

"It's Allen! Get it through your girly mind!"

I sat there watching the two boys argue when Lenalee stood up and whacked both Kanda and Allen on the head. "You two stop arguing, it's pointless to fight you know, besides I'm sure you have better things to do than just stand there and get at each other's necks." She sighed. "Why don't you two get cleaned up and we'll head over to Jerry to get some food, what do you think?"

Kanda just shrugged his shoulders, clearly in agreement. I couldn't help but notice that Kanda never yells at Lenalee, I was going to ask why but I guess now wasn't the time to be asking those sort of things, and I don't think I want to make little Allen all flustered again, though it is kinda funny. I'll make that my goal from now on.

Allen nodded his head in response with a big smile on his face. "That's a great idea Lenalee!" He said. "Well, I'm just going to go get cleaned up first, I'll meet you guys in front of the Dining Hall." those were his final words before he went off to get changed.

Lenalee turned to Kanda. "You will be joining us won't you Kanda?" she asked.

Kanda remained silent as he walked over to grab his shirt.

I looked at Lenalee who had an annoyed look on her face. "KANDA!"

He turned around and sighed. "Yes. I'll be... joining you."

"Good!" Lenalee said as she smiled. "Well KJ, let's go make our way over to the Dining Hall, but first I wanna visit brother, he said he had something he wanted to talk to me about."

'Oh no' I thought to myself. Then paused in my steps. 'On noz~! Komui.' I was afraid that Lenalee might've been able to tell what I was thinking, especially when she began talking to me, about her brother!

"I know brother Komui can get a little... you know what... But that's just him you know? He does have his serious side to him though he rarely shows it. I guess it's his way of pretending that everything's fine, everyone in the Science Department is doing their best." Lenalee said with a serene expression.

I nodded my head in response. "But still, nobody else in the department acts like that..."

She laughed. "I guess you're right,"

For some reason I wasn't satisfied with the answer she gave me. 'Was there more she was supposed to tell me?' And it was later on that I found out. That she had been separated from her brother at a young age, not soon after she had lost her parents. To be honest I was quite surprised. And my answer, as to why Komui acted that way, had sort of been answered.

The problems I had back home don't seem as bad as what some of the people here have experienced like Lenalee and Komui. It would be wrong of me to complain about my parents. I feel the looming shadows of these people over me. They have a purpose. I have nothing.

_I hope... I don't weigh them down._

A/N: I had some help with Lenalee's personality from a friend of mine so I thank her gratefully. Now the end line of this chapter "_I hope... I don't weigh them down._" I do believe this fits. Not as so to make it seem that she has depression or that she's becoming depressed. No. Everyone has their ups and downs. I'm simply putting in her reason as to why she feels so small. This is to give her a feel that she's not some girl who can do everything, she needs help, she's human, she has her faults and if she dosent feel as important as someone else she will accept that and figure out ways that she can become useful in her own perspective.

Once again thank you for taking time in reading this i hope to read feedback. Please don't just write. eg. "this is awesome" or "i liked it." please say why you liked it or why you think it was awesome. it may take some time for me to get back to you but i do always try and reply to comments. Good and Bad.

Shinioni 27- October- 2010


End file.
